


Siren

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Choking, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They jumped into the Bottomless Canyon. They were ambushed.</p><p>[Azurrin Week Day Two: Weapon prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> definitely thinking about making this a longer work, but for the purposes of this, I think the length still makes an impact

“Ah…!”

Azura’s breath is strangled, wet. She reaches up with shaking hands to clutch at Corrin’s, wrapped around her neck.

He trembles, exhaustion and fear and grief pummeling his chest and forcing tear after tear from his eyes. He can barely see her through his blurry vision, her ashen skin, dull bronze eyes, and pale blue hair mixing together. He wants to memorize her face one last time, but he’s afraid to. He doesn’t want to remember her like this. He’s sure she wouldn’t want him to.

He wants to remember her as the beautiful, graceful woman he came to love, who loved him enough to shield him from certain death. He doesn’t want to remember her as another of Anankos’s weapons.

Azura chokes out a noise, and Corrin’s heart leaps into his throat. Without a second thought, he squeezes harder around her windpipe, fearful of her song’s power. She nearly coerced him with her voice already--he can’t fall for it again. 

She whimpers in pain, and he shuts his eyes against the scene. He wills his trembling hands to move, to snap her neck, anything but release Anankos’s siren, but he remains there, locked in this endless hell.

“C-Corrin…”

His eyes snap open. A smile is on Azura’s pained face.

Her hand shakes so violently that he can barely follow it with his eyes, but somehow, her fingertips land on his cheek. Her lips part open.

“Thank--” is all that leaves her mouth before he twists her neck.

Azura’s body goes limp in his hands, her arms falling to her sides, and Corrin freezes. He stares at her face, stuck in her last moments of gratitude and love despite her sightless gaze.

“ _ Azura! _ ”

He falls to his knees and pulls her close to his chest like he did mere days before, when she took the blast meant for him. Her body is cold, colder than Flora and Felicia’s worst blizzard, and the feeling makes him blaze with exhaustion and anger and grief. He presses his face against her neck, sobbing.

He holds her closer, never wants to let go, but then, all at once--she evaporates, like she was only ever made of tears.


End file.
